


Evil

by kscribbles



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Amy/Ed - unexpected attraction, minion!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pairing I never thought I'd write, but when the kinkmeme muse speaketh... So, as usual, written for the lj community FrightNight2011's kinkmeme: http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html

Ed wasn't sure what he expected when he came back to Jerry's after he got tired of waiting for Peter Vincent to come out of his panic room, but a newly turned Amy, lounging on Jerry's couch, with FPL hair and missing half her clothes, wasn't it. What the hell was _she_ doing here?

“You're alive,” she drawled lazily.

“No thanks to you,” Ed said bitterly, recalling her words, just hours ago. _Do it, Charley. Do it **now**_. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Yeah, sure you are. Guess we're just lucky your boyfriend has crappy aim.”

Amy just smiled. 

“Where's Jerry?” Ed asked, wanting to change the subject. Charley was... still a sore spot for him. 

“I dunno, off...” She waved her hand in the air, “...making preparations.”

He stepped closer, sniffing the air. Their maker had been here, just minutes ago. “I can smell him all over you.” Another step closer and he was by the couch now. He inhaled deeply. “ _In_ you,” he amended with a growl. 

“Yeah, daddy wanted to make sure I was good and turned.” She stretched, cat-like on the couch, the fabric of her dress pulled tight across her tits, before she fixed him with a stare. “Jealous?”

_Yes_. Wait. _No_. Jealous of Amy, of what she'd taken from him, was his default. But he realized, with sudden clarity, that he didn't mind sharing Jerry with her. It was for the good of their tribe, after all. They'd share everything now. Jerry only bothered to fuck those he liked; Ed knew that firsthand. And if Jerry liked her, well... No, thinking about the two of them on this couch didn't make him jealous. It made him _hard_. 

“No,” he finally answered. 

“Then what?” She glanced down his body, and smiled again. “Oh. Not jealous, then, but you... want what he had?”

Ed wasn't sure which 'he' she meant—Jerry or Charley. But the answer was the same, regardless. He couldn't bring himself to say it, though. Not to her. But if she were to offer... 

“Vampire sex... it's pretty great, isn't it Ed?” 

He hadn't had any other kind, but that didn't make it any less true. He swallowed, wanting to pounce on her so badly he could taste it. Still he stayed still, silent. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

She sat up a little, spread her legs a little less than daintily, the invitation clear. “Makes you want more...”

Oh _fuck it_. 

He almost toppled off the couch, having only one hand to steady himself, when he hopped on top of Amy and pushed her to her back. She giggled, and though his instinct was to get pissed off at that, he quickly realized she wasn't laughing at him, just giggling with delight, at the sheer wonderfulness of _every_ thing when you're a new vampire. He laughed with her for a second, the sound of his own joy still sounding a little weird to his ears, before she pulled him down into a messy kiss. They both tried and failed to sheathe their baby fangs, but he didn't care, the scrape against his tongue, that bit of blood, just made this more intense, and he was quickly becoming unbearably hard. 

He balanced himself on his all-healed stumpy elbow (man, vampire strength was awesome) and ran his good hand up her thigh, under her dress, and slid two fingers right inside her. She broke their kiss, arching and mewling, and he groaned at the feel of her—tight and so wet, and still a little warm. 

“Fuck,” he said, stroking in an out of her. 

“That is the idea, Ed,” Amy said with a grin, and reached for the fly on his ugly uniform pants. 

He hissed when she set him free, pulled his hand from her and wrapped it around his cock, trying to get into position, tough though it was with the two of them writhing on the couch, and with the shiver of nerves that went through him. Badass vamp or not, he couldn't believe he was about to fuck Amy Peterson. 

“Lemme,” she said, batting his hand away, shifting her legs, tilting her hips, and slipping him inside. 

He came almost immediately. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he groaned, collapsing against her. “Sorry,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

Amy wrapped her arms around him, giggling again, and kissed the side of his head. “Oh Evil,” she said, using the nickname he was surprised she knew. “Don't worry about it. We've got plenty of time to practice. We've got... forever.”

“Yeah,” he said slowly, realizing the truth of it. Yeah. They were fucking _immortal_. He lifted his head. “I guess we do.” 

His body stiffened as she bit into his neck. 

“Hey, oww, quit it.” 

She did after a second, pulling back and licking his blood from her lips, looking contrite. 

“And you know what?” she asked seductively. 

“What?” he said, getting ready to shift off her. Jerry would be looking for them soon.

“When Charley gets here, we can turn him together.” She wrapped her leg around his ass, preventing him from moving. “We can _fuck_ him together.”

_Holy shit_. 

“Well,” Amy went on, “seems like _some_ one likes that idea.” 

“Fuck you,” he muttered good naturedly, and bit _her_ damned neck to shut her up. 

“We can all...” she gasp-laughed, as he drank her blood, and thrust his hips against her, fucking her in quick pumps, “...rock this evil shit together.” 

He lasted a _little_ longer this time.


End file.
